


Got a Curse I Cannot Lift

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," Kurt says from behind him.  "You have fun, he won't stop bugging me and I have <i>things to do</i>."  Then he turns on his heel and slams the door behind him, leaving Blaine fidgeting by the door, looking kind of flushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Curse I Cannot Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Wolf Like Me" by TV on the Radio.

Finn's in the middle of a serious Call of Duty hot streak when he hears Kurt yelling in the hallway. "Finn," Kurt shouts, "I'm coming in and you'd better put on pants before I get there." Finn rolls his eyes because he hadn't even been _doing_ anything that one time, he was just watching his hips in the mirror while he danced, the way Mike Chang had told him too. He can't see his hips if he has pants on, it just made sense.

Finn pauses his game as Kurt throws the door open and pushes Blaine into his room. "Here," Kurt says from behind him. "You have fun, he won't stop bugging me and I have _things to do_." Then he turns on his heel and slams the door behind him, leaving Blaine fidgeting by the door, looking kind of flushed.

"What'd you do?" Finn asks, unpausing his game and immediately getting shot. He _knew_ that was going to ruin his streak, dammit. He pauses again, figuring Blaine will maybe want to play two-player with him.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine says, wandering over closer to Finn and standing behind his chair.

"Dude, are you sure?" Finn asks. "Because Kurt doesn't kick people out a lot, he likes making you sit there and listen to everything you did wrong while he fixes it, it's like his fav-- are you sniffing me?" Finn asks, breaking off. Because, well, Blaine is kind of definitely sniffing him, his nose buried in the hair behind Finn's ear in a way that almost tickles.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine says, jumping back. "Sorry, Finn, it's just... it's kind of my time of the month? If you know what I mean?" Finn nods, because he does. He knows the basics about werewolves, how right before the full moon every month werewolves get crazy about mating, and how not to get mauled by one. He blushes a little when he realizes just what Blaine's saying, fidgeting in his chair.

"So then why would Kurt kick you out?" Finn asks. "I would have thought you two would be, like... you know," he says, waving his hand around awkwardly.

"I kind of _really_ need to get fucked," Blaine says, shrugging, "but he's got a big physics project due tomorrow and won't help me out."

"Oh. That, uh, sucks," Finn says, not really sure how he's supposed to respond to that. If he was in Kurt's position, he would totally choose sex over homework every time, but there was a lot about Kurt he didn't understand. "Can't you just... you know, take care of yourself?" he asks, wondering why in the hell Kurt brought Blaine to his room instead of just making Blaine go home.

"No, someone definitely has to fuck me," Blaine says sadly, falling back on Finn's bed with a loud sigh.

"What happens if they don't?" Finn asks. He's kind of curious now. He knew Blaine was a werewolf and everything, but Kurt had given them all a very stern speech about not bringing it up or asking questions or making Blaine feel uncomfortable.

"It's sort of like... having a fever and being hungover and still being crazy horny all at the same time," Blaine says. Finn swallows, because Blaine's shirt has ridden up and Finn can see where he's hard and pressing up against his jeans, the way the little bit of stomach he can see is flushed pink. He's starting to think he knows why Kurt brought Blaine to his room.

"Does it... does it have to be Kurt?" Finn asks slowly, quieter, and he can see the way Blaine's eyes get a little darker, a little dangerous. Finn turns off the TV and sits hesitantly on the edge of the bed, looking down at Blaine.

"It can be anyone," Blaine says, giving him a considering look. "Probably even a girl with a strap-on, even though I obviously haven't tested that theory. The important part is that I'm the one getting fucked because I'm not an alpha."

Finn nods, shifting awkwardly. He would think that would be a sensitive subject for Blaine, being a submissive werewolf. One of the guys on the team is a beta, and he's always puffing his chest out and talking big about how tough he is, and how it doesn't mean anything and how people are just jealous that he's going to get a hot, alpha werewolf girlfriend one day. Blaine doesn't seem to mind, though, because he's just staring at Finn with big, hungry eyes, sitting up and scooting closer to Finn on the bed.

"Would it be out of line of me to ask if you're offering, Finn?" Blaine asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt's my brother," Finn says immediately as Blaine's hand slowly slides up his thigh. Finn's not entirely sure when Blaine started touching him. "I don't think I can--"

"Do you really think Kurt would've brought me here if he wasn't okay with it?" Blaine says, his voice low and rough.

"We should still ask, though," Finn tries.

"Then go ahead and text him and ask if you can fuck his boyfriend," Blaine growls, leaning up so he can nuzzle into Finn's neck, and it kind of tickles at first but then Blaine's mouth is open and hot over Finn's skin, tasting him, sucking hard enough to make Finn gasp out and tilt his head before he realizes what he's doing.

"I'm not gay," Finn says desperately, and Blaine laughs, teeth scraping over Finn's jaw. It's totally unfair how _good_ it feels, holy shit.

"That's cool, you only really need to have a dick that you don't mind putting in me," Blaine says.

"God, you really want it, don't you?" Finn asks, and he's not even trying to dirty talk Blaine or anything, it's just that Blaine _does_. Blaine doesn't even answer, he just crawls into Finn's lap and starts to nip at his jaw, mouth wet and hot down his neck, and Finn's hands slide down to grab Blaine's hips automatically. Blaine's kind of small for a dude, but it's cool too because Finn doesn't have a hard time flipping them over and pressing Blaine down into the bed, watching the way Blaine's eyes flutter shut and his head tilts back. Yeah, Finn thinks he could probably bring himself to put his dick in Blaine.

"Yes, yes, please," Blaine moans, arching his hips up and spreading his legs out on either side of Finn's hips. Finn's never made out with someone so... well, _desperate_ , before. It's kind of exciting, how much Blaine's reacting to everything, the way he hisses and grabs tightly at the back of Finn's t-shirt as Finn starts to kiss his neck.

"Is this okay?" Finn asks after a minute, because Blaine's making some pretty positive noises but he went on and on about being fucked before, so Finn isn't sure when that should, like, happen. He doesn't know how foreplay works for gay guys and it's not like he ever wanted to ask Kurt about it - not after that time Puck said some stuff that Finn thought couldn't be true, and Kurt had been pissed enough when Finn asked that he'd google image searched it and made Finn look.

"What? Of course this is okay, Finn, fuck," Blaine gasps out. "Can we-- our clothes, can we take them off now? I need to feel you, taste you, please," Blaine groans, arching up beneath him.

"Okay," Finn says dumbly, pulling back as soon as Blaine lets go of him and starting to undress. Blaine's just staring at him, his eyes still all dark and big and hungry, so before he gets to his pants Finn reaches down and yanks at the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling it up until Blaine takes the hint and sits up, undressing too.

"Holy shit, your skin is really hot," Finn says, his hand resting on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine just moans, his whole body trying to press into the touch.

"Come on," Blaine says, reaching down to fumble with the buttons on Finn's fly, and the look Blaine gives his dick when he yanks Finn's pants down is probably the best ego boost Finn's ever had. "God, I wanna _taste_ you," Blaine mumbles. He's still staring at Finn's dick when he says it, and Finn's not entirely sure if Blaine was even talking to him, but he's about to say "Cool, thanks," or something equally awkward because really, what do you say when your brother's boyfriend is totally all over you and begging for sex? He doesn't even get there, though, because Blaine ducks his head down and mouths at the hard outline of Finn's dick through his underwear, his mouth hot and wet and holy shit this might be the best thing Finn has ever felt, like, ever. No wonder Kurt is dating Blaine.

"Mmm," Blaine groans, sucking over the head of Finn's dick through his underwear. The vibration makes Finn groan, his hips bucking forward, and Blaine makes an approving noise, reaching up and yanking Finn's underwear down. "Yeah," Blaine says, breathlessly. "Yeah, okay, do you wanna fuck my face?"

"Do I--" Finn says, breaking off with a groan when Blaine doesn't wait for an answer and leans back in, sucking Finn's dick into his mouth. Blaine's not wasting any time, just sinking his mouth lower and lower like he can't get enough until Finn feels his dick hit the back of Blaine's throat and then he _keeps going_ , holy _shit_.

Blaine moans, swallowing even as Finn's dick slides in and out of his mouth, and Finn tries to hold back but he can't help it, his hips jerking forward roughly. Blaine gags around him and Finn tries to pull back, but Blaine grabs onto his hips and holds him in place with surprising strength before he pushes Finn's hips back and then pulls them forward again. Finn gets the point and starts to thrust forward, sliding his dick past Blaine's lips and groaning as Blaine keeps sucking around him, growling low in his throat each time Finn thrusts forward, and _that's_ just, like, _insanely_ hot. Finn's getting close, his hips starting to jerk forward rough and unsteady, and he's about a second away from coming when Blaine suddenly pulls back and Finn's left thrusting into the air, confused.

"Not yet," Blaine rasps, wiping the spit off of his mouth and chin. It's pretty hot how rough his voice is, how hard his dick is straining in his pants when Finn looks down between them. "You have to fuck me first."

"I... yeah," Finn says, dazedly. "Yeah, okay. I can. We should do that."

"C'mon," Blaine says, getting to his feet so he can finish undressing and yanking at Finn's pants until Finn gets the hint and finishes taking his clothes off too. "Do you want me on my knees? Or I could ride you."

"I--" Finn says, his mind blanking for a second at all the thoughts that rush in at once, the mental images of Blaine on all fours or Blaine in his lap, pushing back down on his dick. "But hey, wait," Finn says, "don't you need to like... you know. Get ready?" He's really hoping Blaine will get what he means and he won't have to elaborate any further. He never should have read those stupid pamphlets Kurt had given him, but Kurt said that Burt wanted _both_ of them to read them, and Finn had fallen for it until he got all the way through "What _What_ In The Butt? A Contemporary Guide to Gay Sex" and Kurt broke down giggling at Finn's face.

"Don't need to," Blaine says, tugging Finn down to the bed. "I already fingered myself on Kurt's bed. I was hoping I could convince him to fuck me, but obviously it didn't work." Blaine sounds so honestly sad that Finn feels a little bad for him - like, come on, would it have killed Kurt to help Blaine out? - but then Blaine's getting to his knees and crawling to the head of the bed, spreading his legs apart so his ass is lifted up high. "You should fuck me now," Blaine says, his voice low and growly, and Finn shuffles forward on his knees, because. Yeah. He totally should.

"Oh, but wait, safety first," Finn says mostly to himself, and he hears a groan of protest from Blaine when he reaches over to the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the box of condoms Puck got him forever ago. "I never thought I'd finally be using one of these to fuck a guy," Finn says, opening the box and grabbing one. "Or that, like, that guy would be my brother's boyfriend."

"Come here," Blaine says, ignoring him and twisting around to grab the condom from Finn and rip the wrapper open, rolling it over Finn's dick. He makes it look a lot easier than when Finn had tried to get a condom on before Santana got tired of waiting and slapped his hands away, doing it herself. But from the way Blaine is apparently, like, a gay sex _pro_ , Finn figures it makes sense.

"Stop thinking and fuck me, Finn," Blaine growls, surging up to kiss Finn, hard and open-mouthed and desperate, and Finn doesn't want to admit he's breathless when Blaine pulls back, but he kind of is. Whoa.

But then Blaine is back on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and legs spread open wide so that Blaine is spread open too, shining wetly in a way that does weird things to Finn's stomach, making it twist up hotly as he grabs Blaine's hip with one hand and his own dick with the other.

"Are you sure you don't need, like, fingers first or something?" Finn would've thought this would be the last thing he'd be into, but as he strokes two fingers over Blaine's hole, watching the way Blaine tenses up and pushes his ass back, Finn kind of can't believe how fucking hot it is.

"Just your cock," Blaine gasps, still squirming where Finn is holding onto him, and Finn takes a deep breath and squeezes at the base of his dick, lining up with Blaine and rubbing Blaine's hip as he starts to push. Blaine groans, low and needy in a way Finn's never even heard in porn, and finally Finn's dick is sinking inside and _holy shit_. Blaine's not just tight - he's hot and just slick enough that Finn can keep pressing in and he's _squeezing_ , making Finn lean over Blaine's back and try to catch his breath.

"Blaine, your _ass_ ," Finn moans when he's finally pressed deep inside. "I can't--"

"No, trust me, you so can," Blaine rasps out, and then he's not squeezing down quite so hard so that Finn feels less like he's going to actually die from how good it feels. "Just fuck my ass, come on, I can take it."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that, dude," Finn says, gripping Blaine's hips with both hands now and starting to pull back and thrust forward, moving slow so they can both get used to it and so Finn doesn't come in, like, three seconds.

"Yes, yes, please, harder," Blaine moans, his cheek pressed into the pillow now and legs sliding even farther apart. He squeezes around Finn when Finn's pressed in deep like he's trying to keep Finn inside or something, and shit, he's having sex with a _dude_ and this is seriously the hottest thing Finn's ever seen.

"You look so good, Blaine, just taking it," Finn says, flushing a little once it's out of his mouth and he realizes how it sounds. Blaine doesn't seem to mind, though; he just starts to push back with Finn's thrusts, moaning louder when Finn digs his fingers hard into Blaine's hips.

"Shit, quit being so loud," Finn says after a few seconds, leaning back down over Blaine's body. Blaine's knees are spread so far that he just sinks down until he's lying on his stomach, ass still raised while Finn fucks him. Finn presses himself down over Blaine's body, pushing Blaine into the mattress, and when his mouth is by Blaine's ear, he says, "You don't want your boyfriend to hear us, do you?" He's hoping it works and doesn't just freak Blaine out, and he gets his answer when Blaine squeezes around him so tightly that Finn nearly comes.

"Holy shit, you _do_ , don't you?" Finn gasps against his ear, snapping his hips forward. "You want Kurt to know I'm fucking you."

"Fuck, yes," Blaine groans, squirming under Finn's body and trying to press back into his thrusts. "He could hear what we're doing and come in here and, oh, _fuck_ ," Blaine whines, burying his face in Finn's pillow.

"And what?" Finn asks, scooting closer on his knees and tilting Blaine's hips up with his hands so he can get deeper. Blaine moans into the pillow, reaching back and grabbing onto Finn's hip.

"Right there," Blaine gasps, lifting his head up so Finn can hear him. "Right there, Finn, fuck, right there, harder."

"Would you let us?" Finn groans out, because now that the idea is in his head he kind of can't stop thinking about it. "If Kurt came in here right now, would you let both of us fuck you?"

Blaine doesn't actually answer, but he does come with a shout, burying his face back into Finn's pillow as he groans and whines and makes all kinds of sounds that Finn can't think about at the moment because Blaine is clenching down around Finn's dick, over and over, almost enough to make Finn come. Finn goes to pull out, though, not sure if Blaine wants to keep going now that he's come, but Blaine reaches back and grabs at Finn's ass, keeping him close inside and _still squeezing_ , fuck.

"Blaine, don't you--"

"Stay, Finn, please keep fucking me, please," Blaine whines, and Finn has no idea how Blaine is taking this but he grabs Blaine's hands where they're grabbing at Finn's hips anyway, pinning them down to Blaine's sides so Blaine can't move.

"You're so desperate for it, Blaine, shit," Finn pants, squeezing at Blaine's wrists as Blaine cries out, his body all loose and hot and just taking it as Finn's hips snap forward, fucking hard into Blaine. Finn finally feels his stomach twist up, feels that familiar heat that means he's about to come, but when he says, "Fuck, yes, Blaine, so close," Blaine's suddenly breaking out of Finn's grip and reaching back to push at his hip so hard that Finn stumbles back. His dick slides out of Blaine and Finn groans, starting to get tired of Blaine pushing him away every time he wants to come.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn asks as Blaine flops over onto his back and stares up at Finn, his eyes wide and dark and hot as he reaches down to start jerking himself off. Finn didn't even know werewolves could get hard again so fast, whoa, but Blaine's dick is definitely still hard, dark and swollen as he moves his hand over it.

"On me," Blaine gasps, his face flushed and red. "Come on me, on my stomach, all over me," he says, arching up under Finn.

"I-- yeah, okay," Finn says, hurriedly stripping the condom off and tossing it in the general direction of his trashcan. He feels a little weird, kneeling over Blaine like this, but Blaine looks so far gone underneath him, pupils blown and mouth dropped open, his hair all messed up and his forehead beaded in sweat. Finn's eyes trail down and then he can't stop staring between Blaine's legs where he's shining wetly and still a little open from Finn's dick, fuck. Finn starts to think about it, about sliding his fingers inside of Blaine while he's still loose and open, and Finn doesn't know when the idea of fingering a dude became hot to him, but it really fucking is, and it doesn't take Finn long to get close again. He forces his eyes up, watching Blaine jerk off roughly, panting and flushed. Finn doesn't want to stop staring so he tries to keep his eyes open even when his whole body tenses up and he starts to come, watching it drip down all over Blaine's stomach, over Blaine's dick and fist while Blaine just keeps jerking himself off.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Finn gasps out, hunched over and stroking himself until he's finished coming. Blaine's still frantically moving his hand, everything all wet from their come in a seriously filthy way that's making Finn flush, and Finn already has three fingers brushing down between Blaine's legs, over his hole, when he says, "Hey, do you want me to--"

"Finn, Finn, please," Blaine moans, arching his hips up high off the bed as Finn presses three fingers in all at once, watching the way Blaine opens up around them, the slide easy even though Blaine's squeezing down hard again. Blaine brings his free hand up, dropping it to his stomach and starting to rub at Finn's come on his skin. It takes Finn a second before he realizes that Blaine's rubbing Finn's come _into_ his skin, and fuck, that's so hot that Finn's dick twitches kind of painfully, so soon after coming.

Blaine groans and pushes back onto Finn's fingers, and even though Finn is barely fucking Blaine with his fingers, more like just rubbing hard inside, Blaine still goes tight and comes a few seconds later, groaning low and broken as he works himself through his orgasm. He's squeezing down impossibly tight and hot around Finn's fingers and he's covered in their come and Finn is seriously, seriously judging Kurt right now for choosing physics homework over this.

"Mmm," Blaine says after a second, reaching for Finn's hand and sucking at the side of it, licking Finn's come off. Finn's dick twitches again, and he's pretty sure it's actually starting to get hard again, so soon that it aches a little. "You can take your fingers out now," Blaine says, smirking up at Finn as he drops Finn's hand and lets his own hands fall heavily to the mattress.

"Oh, yeah," Finn says, pulling his fingers out slowly and wiping them on Blaine's thigh. He figures Blaine's kind of covered in come anyway so it won't matter.

He's not exactly sure what to do now, like if he should be trying to, like, cuddle Blaine. His only real frame of reference is Santana making him buy her a burger, and now that he thinks about it, that's not a bad idea. Blaine's a werewolf _and_ a dude so he's bound to like burgers. Before Finn can ask, though, Blaine stretches his arms above his head and rolls off the bed, stepping into his underwear and then pulling his jeans up quickly.

"Thanks, Finn!" Blaine says as he's tugging his shirt over his head. "That was awesome." He smiles brightly at Finn and leans in to kiss him on the cheek before he heads for the door.

"Dude, wait," Finn says. "Don't you need to like... clean up first?"

"Why would I do that?" Blaine asks, and he actually looks confused, like it's a totally weird question to ask. "Thanks again!" he says over his shoulder as he slips out of the door. Finn can hear him heading back for Kurt's room, and he groans a little, trying not to think about the fact that Blaine's going back to Kurt with Finn's come all over him. He's _definitely_ not going to let himself think about what might happen if Kurt's finished that stupid project of his already.

Finn flops down onto his bed and winces when he lands squarely in the wet spot from when Blaine came the first time. Shit, maybe he can convince Kurt to do his laundry, since it was his boyfriend and all. Which is still weird. Like, massively weird. The fact that he just fucked Blaine is weirder than the fact that he just fucked a boy, when it comes down to it, and the fact that he's now fully hard again thinking about what might be happening down the hall in Kurt's room is the weirdest thing of all.

Finn sighs and wraps his hand around his dick again. Maybe after he jerks off he can get his winning streak back.

  



End file.
